


爱情骗子

by HumanObserver



Series: CT们在谈了啦 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanObserver/pseuds/HumanObserver
Summary: 港昀相遇的故事，只是相遇
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, 港昀 - Relationship
Series: CT们在谈了啦 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784359
Kudos: 17





	爱情骗子

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔和剧情一样烂
> 
> ooc ooc ooc ooc

董思成和黄旭熙在夜店遇到的。当时也没有讲话，就是蹦迪的时候站旁边蹦，蹦完董思成的烟掉了，黄旭熙帮他捡起来塞到了口袋里，回到家才发现烟盒里被塞了张纸条：call me。背面写了串电话号码。董思成也没蠢到给一个在旁边蹦迪的男的打电话，纸条转手就丢了。

董思成过了几天去酒吧的时候，又遇到黄旭熙。他发现黄旭熙根本就不是客人，是酒保，他的酒就是黄旭熙调的。那杯酒没收钱，黄旭熙说请帅哥喝酒，天经地义。说完这句话，自己又不好意思，低头偷笑然后走掉了，留董思成自己坐在吧台，盯着黄旭熙红掉的耳朵看。

董思成突然有点后悔把纸条丢了，这人怪可爱的。

他也不好意思再去要一次电话，只好经常去酒吧喝酒，一次点两杯酒，一杯给自己，一杯给小酒保。黄旭熙问他为什么不给他打电话，明明第一天遇到就已经把电话给他了，董思成只好撒谎说，烟盒被水泡了，都没打开就扔了。小酒保本来还有点委屈，听到这话脸上又笑开了花，手在后脑勺挠来挠去，咧着嘴说：那这没办法了。那天晚上董思成硬是坐到了酒吧打烊，凌晨四点多和黄旭熙一起把酒吧门给锁了才走的。

黄旭熙不抽烟，董思成逗他，故意把烟喷到黄旭熙脖子上，烟味肯定沾在短袖领口上了，意识到这一点以后他有点得意，明明黄旭熙只是沾染上自己的烟味，却好像有一部分的黄旭熙成为了自己的一样，像动物标记领地，是人类进化了这么久都无法摆脱的天性。

香港的夏天很热，就算在太阳还没有升起的凌晨四点，两个人走在狭窄的街道上还是不断地流着汗。董思成把一切都归咎于香港过窄的街道，以至于他只能用汗湿的手臂贴着黄旭熙的手臂，两人的汗液混在一起，像黏胶一样把两个人粘在一起，最终无法分道扬镳，一起挤进了黄旭熙窄小的房门。

黄旭熙的公寓只有一部老空调，制冷功能已经基本失效了，只是嗡嗡地响着，吹出来的风只能起到促进空气流通的作用。董思成的烟盒被黄旭熙抽出来放在了茶几上，他用带着粤语口音的普通话一字一句地说，“这次不能把烟盒搞湿了。”

董思成在温州的时候看过几部王家卫的电影，里面的人浪漫得一塌糊涂，搞得他对香港这个城市凭空生出许多情感，义无反顾地跑到香港来。他找了份剧场后台的工作，天天帮人搬道具。剧院演出的时候就在后台看他们演戏，一般都只能看到演员的后脑勺，但是他还是蹲在箱子旁边看着。打扫卫生的时候别人留在座位上的票根会捡走，贴在家里的本子上，这是他自己的浪漫。他很少幻想自己的爱情，最多在抽烟的时候用十分钟去猜今晚能不能打上一炮。

他的生活从二十岁来到香港开始，就开始了疾驰，像高速公路上失控的跑车，双手死死地抓住方向盘也只能勉强控制住大致方向。当初自己究竟是为什么要跑到香港来，只有在后台蹭演出的时候才会想起来，这该死的浪漫情怀，王家卫的片子骗了他，生活骗了他。

该死的王家卫！

董思成觉得黄旭熙做爱好自私，明明是第一次做爱，一点也不温柔，只顾着自己，把他摁在床沿，慢慢挤进自己身体。后穴的酸胀感冲刷着他的理智，估计黄旭熙也是这样吧，掐着自己腰的大手越来越用力，好痛，但是他没有力气去抗议。脸埋在黄旭熙的被子里，原本公寓的霉味被黄旭熙的味道逐渐挤出鼻腔，混着汗液味道的，年轻男人的味道，董思成深吸一口气，抓紧了床单。

黄旭熙像是要将他从后背剖开一样，不停地顶撞着他，时不时啃咬董思成的后颈，“人的动物性”，突然蹦进他脑子里，像他故意把烟吹到黄旭熙身上一样，黄旭熙是不是也出于相同的原因来啃咬他的皮肉呢？

高潮结束后董思成抬头盯着窗外的太阳，刚刚升到对面高楼楼顶的高度，露出一点光刺着他的眼睛，他觉得他走进了王家卫的电影，像电影里面的人一样，为自己织一张网，把自己困在里面，并称之为爱情。

做完爱之后他们轮流去洗澡，黄旭熙出来以后找了套干净衣服递给他，董思成接住以后他又看了一眼地上揉成一团的内裤，转身翻了一条自己的给董思成。黄旭熙有点不好意思，但是又不好意思得很坦荡，像第一次请董思成喝酒一样，只有耳廓变成了粉红色。

董思成出来的时候黄旭熙裸着上身坐在厨房地板上，背靠着正在运作的洗衣机。

“洗衣机坏了，要顶着门才可以。”他坐在地上，很无奈地对董思成笑。董思成坐到他旁边，衣服洗好还要十几分钟，他们就在那十几分钟里亲吻，补上之前做爱没有达标的亲吻量。

那天他在黄旭熙家里过夜了，准确来说是从早上睡到了下午。床真的很挤，黄旭熙抱着他像抱一个玩偶，把头埋在他胸口，鼻子喷出来的气弄得那一块布料有些潮湿。董思成一直没觉得自己个子小，但是跟黄旭熙比起来却显得有点单薄。他比黄旭熙早醒了大概十分钟，稍微挣脱箍着自己的手臂，把黄旭熙的头放在自己腿上，伸手把茶几上的烟盒拿了过来。

董思成边抽烟边低头去看睡着的黄旭熙，平时因为他的外表，很难会想到到他比自己还小两岁，但是他睡着的时候就会显得年幼，好像醒来以后还会叫自己哥哥。黄旭熙醒了以后真的叫了他哥，他说：“思成哥饿不饿，我给你煮面。”

真的是港剧，董思成听到这句话就笑了，点头说好，然后跟着黄旭熙挤进脏兮兮的厨房，煮了两碗面。

“我真系好中意你。”黄旭熙吃面吃到一半突然很认真地发言，好像以前读书的时候在晨会上宣誓的学生代表一样，只是嘴角还挂着面汤。董思成用大拇指把面汤揩掉，然后他们交换了一个出前一丁味的吻。

董思成以前觉得，香港这城市，骗了他浪漫，骗了他的钱，把他骗得团团转，现在他觉得，这地方还骗了他的爱情。


End file.
